


Perfect Night for Two Perfect Kitties

by decadentbynature



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Akira offers his pets a chance to finally lose their virginity. All they have to do is get to the end of a double ended dildo first. The winner gets the prize of being able to fuck the loser!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Perfect Night for Two Perfect Kitties

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ReduxRedo!   
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

It was a talent…being able to walk down a busy city street without giving a single person one inkling about what was happening underneath his clothes. Course, it was a talent cultivated over years of rigorous training. Tilting his head back to gaze at the mass of grey clouds forming in the distance, Ryuji wondered what his past self would’ve thought if he were to learn that this was what he’d grow up into. For a lot a people, he supposed the reaction would be something along the lines of disgust or fear but…hearing that he would wind up in the hands of the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful Master he could’ve ever asked for…hell, younger Ryuji probably would’ve benefited a lot from hearing that, Knowing that a Master who would treat him like he was the most precious thing in the world, who would listen to him and respect him, who would gladly give him pleasure that stretched beyond the limits of his imagination…yeah, younger Ryuji definitely would’ve benefitted from that little tidbit. Younger Mishima too! Hell, he probably needed to hear it a lot more than Ryuji did. 

Rolling his shoulders, he glanced over at Mishima, who was following a step behind him, as he usually did – habit he picked up a long time ago, when the two of them were still Kamoshida’s. There was nothing on his cute, round face that would indicate what was going on under his clothes. The thick winter coat he wore easily obscured any lines or dents that might’ve shown through the thin fabric of his work shirt. Ryuji was tempted to ask if anyone at his office had asked why he wore that thing all day but decided to keep that question to himself. He could tell by the way Mishima was holding his jaw that it was taking a lot of concentration to keep that smooth, neutral expression on his face. For Ryuji…once he got the hang of not letting the arousal, the excitement show on his face, it became as easy as breathing but for Mishima, it had always been something he’d struggled with. Thinking about it…it was kind of funny. When they got behind closed doors, Mishima was usually the one who was more in control while Ryuji had a much harder time of it. This outside thing, looking like he was just another pleb wandering about his daily life, that was easy. Waiting patiently while this hunger, this desperate need to be fucked and dominated? 

Yeah, that was much harder. Patience was never really his strongest trait, and his impatience got even worse when the door was closed. He didn’t know what it was but once they were out of the public eye, he just couldn’t dredge up that same easy focus. His body, his mind, his soul wailed out for Akira – his touch, his warmth, his smile, everything, he wanted everything and had to fight so hard to make himself wait for it like a good boy. It was always worth it…but it was always so very difficult. 

“What time is it?” Mishima asked, glancing over at the coffee shop that sat on the corner of the street near their apartment. 

Ryuji fished his phone out of his pocket, “4:35.”

Mishima sighed, his shoulders slumping a little, “We don’t have time to get some coffee.”

“Nope. If someone had hurried up instead of lollygagging, we might’ve.”

Sticking his lower lip out in a pout, Mishima mumbled, “I can’t help it that my boss is a chatterbox.”

“I know.” Ryuji responded, smiling. “Come on, we’ve got something better waiting for us anyway.”

At the mention of ‘something better’, Mishima lit back up. Quickening his step, he matched pace with Ryuji for a couple more feet then fell back to his usual speed. Snorting, Ryuji waited until they were around the corner, safely on the much quieter street that their apartment was on, to offer Mishima his hand. He took it with a smile, his smooth palm pressing pleasantly to Ryuji’s. Together, they made their way over to the sleek, modern apartment building (that neither Mishima nor Ryuji would be able to afford on their own – rent came entirely from Akira, who made about three figures more than them) and made a beeline for the elevator. The receptionist was sweet but really loved the sound of her own voice. Something about passing over the threshold of their apartment building always started to unravel his self-control. Most days, they’d stop for a quick chat, always untangling themselves from the conversation when the topic switched to gossip but today, they only offered a wave and quickly delivered pleasantries as they darted over to the elevator. Once those pristine metal doors swung shut, Ryuji’s back hit the wall. His legs trembled. A rush of heat flooded over the surface of his skin. Suddenly, wearing clothing was unbearable. The condom…it was so soggy…some of his precum had leaked out over the day, soaking into his underwear. Even if the cage did keep him from getting erect, it didn’t stop the flow of fluid. 

“Easy.” Mishima said calmly, though his face was bright red. Audibly swallowing, he helped Ryuji straighten up, “We’re almost there. Hang on for a little while longer.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Ryuji rolled his shoulders. He seriously was jealous of how Mishima could stay after they had gotten into a safer zone. Straightening his spine, Ryuji held tight to his hand as they exited the elevator and rushed down to their apartment. Thankfully, no one stopped them. Pushing open the door, Mishima stepped aside to let Ryuji in first then followed in after him, closing the door with a quiet click. He would never admit it but watching him immediately sag against the door, his smaller body visibly shivering, did make him feel a lot better about his inability to keep it together up until the last moment. Course, he didn’t have long to really enjoy that small thing. The moment the door was closed, that incredible, devastating heat came rushing back in. Swamped with dizziness, Ryuji started to clumsily remove his suit. Each breath came hard and fast, rasping out his wet, parted lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mishima doing the same, rapidly undressing to reveal inch after inch of gorgeous pale skin. Contrasting beautifully against his smooth skin were bright red ropes. 

Despite having watched Akira tie Mishima up that morning, Ryuji paused nonetheless to gawk at Mishima as his bound body came fully into view. Akira had done an incredible job of weaving the thick ropes around Mishima’s slender body. They perfectly accentuated his natural curves, giving more oomph to his pecs and ass; drawing the eye to the slope of his slim back, and his pubic bone, guiding the gaze down to his caged cock. Ryuji’s mouth began to water. It took a lot of self-control to not fall to his knees right there, slid off that cage and give Mishima the relief that he knew he was dying for. Flushed a bright red, Mishima let out a slow, shaky breath as he went about folding his clothes. Jerking back to the present moment, Ryuji tugged off the rest of his clothing, tossing it to the side without the same care as Mishima. He wasn’t tied up, though he wished the Akira had done the same to him. Swallowing hard, sweat rolling down his forehead, Ryuji reached down to brush his fingers over the flat end of the dildo pushed deep inside his ass. Akira always knew how to push it in just right so it was stimulating him to the fullest but still left him feeling unsatisfied. 

“Mishima…” He gasped, “The key. Please…give me the key.”

“Come here.” Mishima patiently said, his soft voice laced with heat, “I’ll take it off for you.”

Obediently shuffling over, Ryuji struggled to remain still as Mishima’s warm, slender hand wrapped around his caged cock. Pressing the back of his hand to his lips to hold back a moan, his hips trembling as he restrained himself from thrusting into those beautiful fingers, Ryuji shuddered when the cage slipped free. Within the blink of an eye, he was fully erect, his cock standing up proudly from a nest of blond pubic hair. Letting out a sharp gasp, Ryuji stumbled back. He dropped down onto his knees. Reaching down, he grabbed the flat end of the dildo and began to pump it in and put of his ass. A blast of pleasure rolled up his spine. A pearl of precum swelled up at the tip of his cock, clung precariously for a moment before dribbling down onto the floor. Ryuji choked out a wet moan when Mishima pushed in close to playfully fondle his chest, his smooth palms brushing over his tingling nipples. Thrusting his chest forward into his touch, Ryuji rotated the dildo inside of him, grinding it against the spasming walls. It…it wasn’t enough! The dildo was long and thin, nothing like Akira’s cock. He…he wanted the real thing-! He wanted Akira’s big, hot, thick thing! 

“You’re so cute, Ryuji.” Mishima breathed, his face flushed bright red. Cupping his burning cheeks, he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Moaning happily, Ryuji pushed back eagerly into the kissing, sucking on Mishima’s tongue when it slipped into his mouth. To his disappointment, Mishima pulled back far too soon. Giggling at him pouting, Mishima pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Come on, we still have to get the house clean! Akira will be home soon.”

Being reminded that they still had stuff to do brought back a bit of his self-control. Pulling in a shuddering breath, Ryuji nodded. Taking Mishima’s offered hand, he got to his feet and followed him to the bedroom. There, they had a brief discussion on which maid outfits were best for the day – Akira had gotten them seven different cosplays – before eventually deciding on the kitty one. Could never go wrong with the kitty one. They quickly got dressed (pausing just long enough for Mishima to snap a pic of a Ryuji holding up his skirt to reveal that his erect cock was peeking out of his tight, silky underwear, and sent it to Akira, who replied a few minutes later with a text message filled with heart eyes emojis and a command to see Mishima too so Ryuji took a pic of him bent over the counter, his cute butt peeking out from underneath his short, frilly shirt) then got to work. Ryuji tackled the laundry, bedroom and bathroom while Mishima handled the kitchen and living room. They finished around the same time then took a quick break, snuggled up on the couch, kissing and fondling one another while taking provocative pics to send to Akira. He gave a couple orders, telling Ryuji to suck on Mishima’s nipples, Mishima to finger Ryuji’s mouth then came the command to get back to work so they returned to the kitchen to start on dinner. 

They cooked something light and simple, knowing full well that Akira wouldn’t want anything heavy on a night like this. 30 minutes before Akira usually arrived home, they were all finished with their chores. They returned to the bedroom to retrieve some toys. Mishima put the cage back on Ryuji, cooing comfortingly when he whined at the pain of his still erect cock suddenly being restricted. Turning around, Mishima spread opens his cheeks to reveal his cute, pink hole. Pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, Ryuji gently pushed a dildo inside, smiling slightly when Mishima let out an adorable moan. He took a moment to playfully reach around and rub the palm of his hand against the tip of his caged cock, pulling another moan, this one harsher, sharper, out of Mishima. Panting, Mishima shoved his butt back against Ryuji, grinding the plush globes against his already throbbing cock. Swallowing hard, knowing Akira wouldn’t be happy if he found them having too much fun without him there, Ryuji placed a placating kiss onto the side of Mishima’s neck then stepped away, holding out a hand. Mishima pulled in a shuddery breath and nodded, taking Ryuji’s hand. 

Hand in hand, they went to the foyer and got down onto their hands and knees, facing the door. To make time go by faster (and to take their minds off the gnawing, incessant desire that came with the unbearable wait until Akira got home), they talked about random stuff – work, upcoming vacations, coworkers who were giving them some grief, anything they could think of. Waiting was always the worst. Even the usually patient Mishima was prone to shifting and squirming, his gaze locked pleadingly on the door, waiting for that telltale sound of the key sliding into the lock. They bumped shoulders to give each other comfort – it was always better when you had someone to wait with, rather than waiting alone. What made it even worse was that there was no way to tell how much time was passing. Akira strictly forbade them to have their phones on them when they were waiting. From their positions, they couldn’t see the clock hanging over the TV in the living room nor the digital readout on the oven or microwave. Akira had also specifically gotten a clock that didn’t audibly tick so there was no way to count the seconds, leaving them in this seemingly endless limbo where there was no telling when that door would slide open to reveal their beloved Master.

Probably a little under thirty minutes later (but what felt like several hours), there came the click of the lock being turned. The door swung open. Akira slipped in, sighing softly. Both Ryuji and Mishima perked up. If they had tails, they would have been wagging like crazy right then. Akira closed the door behind him, a warm smile on his face. Ryuji’s cock spasmed – he hardly felt the brief spike of pain as the cage ground into the sensitive skin. All he could feel was the relief, that happiness that Akira was finally here. A huge smile spread across Mishima’s face. His fidgeting became more prominent. The color in his cheeks deepened. His blunt nails dug into the hardwood as he restrained himself from crawling forward and pressing his face needily into Akira’s crotch. 

“Welcome back!” They cried in unison, their voices husky with want. 

“I’m back.” Akira said softly, shedding off his coat. Hanging both his coat and bag on the line of hooks by the door, he stepped forward, wrapping his hand gently around the back of Ryuji’s neck. Tilting his head up, he leaned down to press a warm, firm kiss to his lips. Ryuji’s eyes fluttered close. His heart leapt up into his throat in a wild rush of glee. The kiss didn’t last nearly long enough. Biting back a whimper of disappointment, Ryuji watched hazily as Akira turned to Mishima, tugging him up into a sweet kiss. Mishima moaned softly, pushing back into him, a shudder visibly passing through his body. One slender, pale hand slipped down to teasingly tug at Mishima’s nipple. He gasped sharply, thrusting his chest forward into Akira’s touch. This time, Ryuji couldn’t hold back a whine, looking on enviously as Akira rolled Mishima’s nipple between his fingers. 

Laughing under his breath, Akira reached over to shove three slender fingers into Ryuji’s mouth. Moaning loudly, he sucked hungrily on the digits, running his tongue all over the warm, salty skin. A bolt of electric pleasure raced down to his cock, causing it to twitch and harden further. His hole twitched with a desperate hungriness, wanting nothing more than to be filled up, stuffed full. An intense heat washed over the surface of his skin, turning the apartment blazing hot. After thrusting his fingers in and out of Ryuji’s mouth a couple times, Akira stepped back, offering a smirk when Ryuji and Mishima looked up at him, dazed. He walked between them, heading towards the kitchen. A snap of his fingers was cue for them to get quickly to their feet, darting after him. They didn’t need to be told what to do. Mishima got the plate ready while Ryuji dashed into the living room to get the TV on, turned to the news, just as Akira liked. 

Plopping down onto the couch with a soft sigh, Akira said, “You two did a really good job cleaning up. Thank you.”

Mishima and Ryuji beamed at the compliment, shooting each other congratulatory looks as they finished getting everything together. Mishima handed Akira his plate, piled high with food (it was a serving for three people, after all); Ryuji handed him the remote. All the pieces were in place so as Akira began to eat, they plopped down on the floor, pressed close to his legs, their chins resting on his knees. Mishima sighed happily, looking about as content as a purring cat. All the tension Ryuji had been unconsciously holding in his body melted away, leaving him feeling relaxed and peaceful. Right here…there was only one other place that felt better than this – that being pinned underneath Akira’s body, of course. Akira focused on the news while Ryuji and Mishima enjoyed the peace of being so close to him, not really paying attention to anything else. He ate a little then offered a generous bite to Mishima and Ryuji, who both obediently took it with a softly uttered ‘thank you’. 

It didn’t take for that impatience to come creeping back in, though waiting this time around was much easier because Akira was there. Everything was always easier when Akira was there. Once he finished eating, Ryuji took the plate back into the kitchen (it was his turn – he and Mishima alternated) then quickly darted back, already beginning to mourn Akira’s warmth. He dropped back into his spot, wrapping his arms loosely around Akira’s leg. A slender hand rested on top of his head, slipping down to gently stroke the back of his neck. He pushed his fingers through Mishima’s hair, playing lightly with the soft locks. This…this right here, it was bliss. Ryuji could have easily dozed off. Mishima did a little bit, his cheek pressed to Akira’s thigh. The itch, the need, the hunger to be filled up at him was put on the backburner for a little while – still kept alive by Akira’s heat but sated, for the most part, by his continuous loving touch. He was excited to learn what Akira had in store for them that night but wasn’t in any real hurry. 

The news played on. Akira made some comments about this and that, nothing that Ryuji and Mishima were expected to respond to. He wouldn’t have gotten much of a conversation, other than sleepy ‘huhs?’ and soft hums of agreement. Halfway through the news, Akira abruptly turned the TV off. Mishima and Ryuji jumped, blinking blearily in surprise. The usual schedule was watching the news in its entirety then the drama that Akira liked. A rush of excitement yanked Ryuji out of his stupor. Mishima sat up straight, a bright spark of anticipation burning in his dark eyes. The only time they deviated from that schedule was when Akira wanted to try something new. Akira got to his feet, leaned down to kiss them both on top of their heads then jerked his head towards the bedroom. Mishima’s breath audibly caught. A hard shudder wracked Ryuji’s body. Clumsily getting to their feet, they followed closely after him, shooting each other excited looks. 

“Take everything off.” Akira ordered in a low, smooth voice. He walked over to the closet as Ryuji helped Mishima get the ropes off. In turn, he unlocked the cage around Ryuji’s hard cock, slipping the dildo out of his ass at the same time. Moaning, shivering with the wave of pleasure, followed quickly by that needy hunger, Ryuji tugged Mishima close, reaching down first to remove the dildo, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips when Mishima trembled in his hold, a warm puff of breath rolling over his shoulder, then moved down to the cage. By the time Akira turned, a large box in his hands, they were both flushed, panting, rock hard and dribbling precum, and very much ready for whatever he had in store for them. Two bright spots of red dyed Akira’s cheeks. His heated, lustful gaze roamed greedily over them. Mishima and Ryuji trembled underneath his gaze, unconsciously spreading their legs. 

“You two are so beautiful.” Akira murmured. He set the box on the bed. Stepping forward, he wrapped one arm snugly around Mishima’s and Ryuji’s waists, pulling them in close. His hands slipped down further to grope and squeeze their asses as he leaned in to capture Ryuji’s mouth in a rough, possessive kiss. A hot tongue pushed its way between his lips, spreading Akira’s delicious taste. Ryuji whimpered, pushing back into the kiss, sucking on Akira’s tongue. His slender fingers slipped between Mishima’s plush cheeks, gliding down until they found his twitching hole. Already prepped from the dildo, his hole hungrily swallowed up his fingers when he pushed two inside. Moaning loudly, pushing back Akira’s hand, rolling his hips, Mishima sagged in Akira’s hold. Tightening his hold, Akira easily held him up, a pleased smile on his flushed face. Pleasure cascaded through his nerves, setting his body alight with ecstasy. Whining, Ryuji wiggled his hips, hoping to entice Akira to do the same to him. His hole was so empty! He wanted to be stuffed full of his cock already! He had been a good boy and made it through the entire day with the dildo inside him without cumming once! 

Akira pulled away from the kiss with a wet gasp. Pushing forward, he pressed his lips to Ryuji’s ear, murmuring, “So impatient!”

“I’m sorry.” Ryuji whimpered, “Please…”

A low, warm chuckle filled up his head, causing him to shiver. Stepping back, his arms sliding away from Mishima and Ryuji, leaving them standing there, brimming with desire, Akira turned to the bed, picking up the box he had discarded before. It was familiar to Mishima, who had signed for it the other day but neither he nor Ryuji knew what was inside. Trembling with anticipation, his throat bone dry, his heart racing at a million beats per minute, Mishima stepped closer to Ryuji, who’s breath was coming shallow and fast, rushing out of his parted lips in soft, wet rasps. Together, they watched impatiently, hardly able to keep themselves, still as Akira rummaged around in the box with exaggerated precision for what seemed like eons. Finally, he turned back to them, holding up what had been inside. Mishima’s eyes widened. Ryuji’s cock twitched, a pearl of precum swelling at the tip. In each of Akira’s hands was a very long, very thick, realistic double ended dildo. 

Smiling lazily, Akira said, “We’re going to play a game. Are you two ready to graduate from being virgins?”

“Huh?” Ryuji and Mishima mumbled at the same time, their gaze jumping up from the thick dildos to Akira’s face. 

Smile widening, Akira explained, “Whoever gets to the end first wins. If you cum while putting it in, you’re automatically the loser, Winner gets to fuck loser.”

A squeal of excitement thundered through Ryuji, racing straight down to his cock. While he and Mishima might play around, it stopped at fingering each other to get the other ready to take Akira’s cock or whatever new toy he might’ve acquired. Neither one of them had ever been the top before. The pleasure of penetrating was unknown to them. It had been something that Mishima had never really thought about, but Ryuji entertained the thought often – watching Akira fuck Mishima senseless and wondering what it’d feel like to slip his cock into that tight heat. Swamped with giddy dizziness, exhilarated by the thought of being able to put his dick inside of Mishima, Ryuji swallowed hard. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. His heart was fluttering wildly. They hadn’t even started yet and he was already painfully turned on. He swallowed again, struggling to get the hectic pace of his breathing under control. A glance out of the side of his eye revealed that Mishima looked considerably less affected by the whole thing. That ability to remain calm, even when faced with such a tasty treat, was in full force. Behind that calm surface, Mishima was about two seconds away from his self-control snapping. 

While he might’ve never really thought about it, he was intrigued by the thought of being able to fuck Ryuji. Plus, that would mean he would win and show Akira just how capable he was. Straightening his shoulders, flushing a little hotter when Ryuji quietly chuckled, Mishima shyly held out a hand for one of the dildos. Akira handed it to him with a smile and a kiss, jerking his head back towards the bed with an unsaid permission to get started. Not about to let Mishima take the lead, Ryuji got his dildo as well. Forcing himself to move steadily, he climbed up along with Mishima. Together, they lay down onto the bed, shoulders bumping, chests heaving with equal excitement. Akira hopped up after them, plopping himself down at their feet. He placed a hand on Mishima’s, and Ryuji’s legs, his soft fingertips softly stroking their heated, sweaty skin. Grateful that he was already prepped from having the significantly smaller dildo in there earlier, Ryuji wasted no time. He pressed the large, rubbery head to his twitching hole. A sudden spasm of excitement nearly sent him into a wild frenzy, which would have definitely included forcing as much of the dildo inside of him as he could. 

Just barely managing to catch himself, Ryuji glanced at Mishima out of the corner of his eye. To his surprise and dismay, Mishima already had the head and more inside! Carefully regulating the pace of his breathing (ironically, by using a technique that Kamoshida had taught him to stop him from hyperventilating during sex – course, it wasn’t taught out of concern, but more to prevent Mishima from passing out, which was something that had happened a couple times), knowing that the second he let himself give into excitement, he was going to lose badly, Mishima slowly eased in centimeter after centimeter. Now that the dildo was in his hands, he was aware of just how long and big it was. It was a little bit bigger than Akira’s and Akira was already very well endowed. Thankfully, his excitement was both a curse…and a blessing. His ass hungrily swallowed it all up, making it easier to ease everything inside. His cock throbbed, begging to be touched. The hand that wasn’t coaxing the girthy length into his spasming ass itched to fly down to his dick and give himself some relief. A bad idea all around – both because that was a surefire to unravel that last remnants of his self-control. 

Not about to be beaten, Ryuji braced himself. He could do this! He could show Akira that he had just as much self-control as Mishima! Swallowing hard, he pushed the head inside. A mighty spasm of pleasure rushed through him, bringing with it a crash of dizziness and a wave of intense heat. Fuck…it felt so good-! The pace of his breath picked up dramatically. Sucking his lower lip between his teeth, feeling like he might cum at any moment, Ryuji curled his fingers around the rubbery length. The urge to just shove as much in as possible was starting to dominate his mind. The walls of his ass stretched to accommodate the dildo’s girth, creating the sensation of pressure that never ceased to drive him wild. It didn’t help that Akira’s hungry gaze was closely watching him. His slender hand had slid up to rest on his inner thigh, tantalizingly close to his throbbing cock. Ryuji whimpered, desperately biting back a plea for Akira to touch him. Scrambling to grab hold of his focus, Ryuji looked to Mishima again. Half of the dildo was inside him. His round face was bright red. Sweat drenched hair clung to his forehead. His chest was heaving heavily. Yet, he was still going in, negotiating more of the dildo inside him. 

“Better hurry up, Ryuji.” Akira said teasingly, the tips of his fingers brushing over his cock. Ryuji gasped sharply, his hips bucking. Chuckling, the corners of his lips curled up into a delighted smile, Akira leaned down to sweetly kiss the tip of his cock. To keep things fair, he immediately turned to Mishima, curling his fingers lightly around his twitching length to hold it steady as he pressed a kiss to the stretch of skin underneath the head. Mishima cried out softly, prompting another chuckle from Akira, who finally relented, leaning back to watch them, his eyes burning with lust. Panicking a little – Mishima already had so much of the dildo inside! How was he going to catch up?! – Ryuji made the mistake of trying to rush. Sucking in a sharp breath through clenched teeth, he shoved in a good amount of the dildo, coming close to matching Mishima but the end result was his ass sending out a loud squeal of delight as it was suddenly stuffed full. His body violently trembled. The pressure building up in the base of his belly became even stronger. Bowing over, panting raggedly, his vision swimming, Ryuji had no choice but to come to a dead halt as he tried to push back against the imminent orgasm. 

Mishima didn’t see Ryuji’s fumble. He couldn’t really focus on anything other than just not cumming. There…there was so much-! His belly was so full-! Panting raggedly, sweat rolling into his eyes, his entire body humming with that insistent, distracting pleasure, feeling like he might lose control at any moment, Mishima gazed hazily down at his swollen belly and resisted the urge to giggle. So much…the dildo had completely filled him up, forcing his stomach to bulge out. Just a little more…there was only a little bit more and then…he could finally cum! He would win! Spreading his legs open a little wider, Mishima clenched his eyes tightly closed, sucked in a deep, shaky breath and, with a pronounced tremble, pushed in the last couple of inches, including the large, bulbous silicon head. Gasping hard, right on the verge of cumming, Mishima’s eyes fluttered open when Akira declared gleefully, “And we have a winner!” 

Ryuji laughed quietly, collapsing back against the pillows. Less than half of the dildo was inside him. Shooting Mishima a genuine smile, he bumped their shoulders together, “Good job. You did it!”

Warm, soft lips pressed to his in a sweet kiss. Looking up into his smiling face, a bloom of pleasant happiness blossomed in the center of his chest. He had won-! He had done it-! Akira…he was proud of him! This…this was the first time he had ever won at anything…

Akira brushed his fingers through Mishima’s sweaty hair, “Good job. Time to claim your reward. First, though…”

A teasing gleam blazed in Akira’s dark eyes. Shifting over, he reached between Ryuji’s legs. Gripping hold of the dildo, he started to push the remaining length inside. Crying out sharply, his hips straining up off the bed, precum pouring in thick streams out of his cock, Ryuji moaned and mewed as Akira kept going until every last inch of the dildo was inside his ass. His belly bulged. Pleasure howled through his veins, racing up to his mind with vicious speed, making it impossible to think straight. His ass-! His belly-! Both were so full-! It…it felt amazing! Mouth hanging open, a line of drool leaking out of the corners of his lips, Ryuji watched hazily as Akira slipped back, giving Mishima a grin that clearly said ‘well, what are you waiting for? Your reward awaits!’. With a soft grunt, Mishima reached down, obvious in his intent to remove the dildo but Akira stopped him, still grinning widely. Looking up hazily, Mishima gave him a confused look. 

Leaning down to press a soft kiss to his wet lips, Akira murmured, “I didn’t say you could take that out, did I?”

“N-no…” Mishima breathed. 

“Are you going to let it out?”

“No…”

Akira kissed the corner of his mouth, “Good boy. Now, come on, hurry up. I don’t think Ryuji can hang on much longer.”

Turning to a very flushed Ryuji, Akira rubbed the palm of his hand over his sopping wet cock, wrenching a strangled cry out of him, “You might not have won but you took it all in so beautifully so…you can cum as soon as you want, okay? You don’t need to hold back or ask permission. Okay?”

“Okay…” Ryuji gasped raggedly, bowed over, hardly able to get the word out over the blast of raging pleasure that came from just that simple touch. Relieved that he wouldn’t have to control himself, Ryuji glanced over at Mishima as Akira moved back to give him space. Clumsily climbing on top of him, settling between his violently trembling legs, Mishima braced one hand on the side of Ryuji’s waist. The other slipped down to lead his aching, throbbing cock to his already stuffed full hole. A shiver of wild anticipation raced through him. To his dismay, Mishima paused, panting heavily. Whining needily, Ryuji rolled his hips, moaning when that caused the dildo to shift inside him. He wasn’t sure if Mishima could even fit with all of that inside him but…he wanted to find out! 

“I…is it o-kay?” Mishima panted, his hazy, heated gaze looking down into Ryuji’s flushed face. He was so cute…it was almost unbearable. He wanted to be inside him already and knew that he had won this but…he…he wanted to hear Ryuji say it! 

“Y-yeah.” Ryuji gasped, wrapping his arms around Mishima’s shoulders to tug him down into a sweet kiss. Smiling, he said huskily, “I want you inside me. Let me be your first time?”

Mishima giggled happily, rubbing his forehead against Ryuji’s. Cute-! Cute, cute, cute! He was so freaking cute! Sinking down on top of Ryuji’s chest, wrapping his arms around him, Mishima nodded, “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to give it to anyone else.”

“Hurry up, then.” Ryuji whimpered, “I’m dying here!”

“Such a drama queen.” Akira laughed fondly, lying down beside them. “I’m getting impatient too, Mishima.” 

He gave Mishima’s ass a slap, pulling a loud moan out of him. Shooting him a pleading look, bottom lip stuck out for extra affect, Mishima had to fight to keep a smile off his face when Akira laughed again. That smack had gotten him dangerously close to cumming but when Akira looked so delighted, he couldn’t help but to want him to spank him even more. Mishima gave his head a little shake. Now wasn’t the time for that. Ryuji was waiting for him! Sucking in a deep breath, desperately hoping that he wouldn’t cum the second he put it in, Mishima opted for speed this time around. Seeing as how Ryuji was already stretched open wide, it shouldn’t hurt to stretch him a little further. With a grunt, Mishima pushed forward, driving his cock inside of Ryuji’s tight hole. A ripple of intense pleasure rolled up his spine. Underneath him, Ryuji shuddered, a loud cry pouring out of his mouth. His hips bucked up, grinding against Mishima. To Mishima’s disappointment, he didn’t immediately cum…but he had only gotten half of his cock inside. It was so tight, so wet, so hot! His dick glided in alongside the dildo, creating a pressure, suction around his cock that was so sublime, so incredible, it really was amazing that he managed to hang on. 

“M-Mishima!” Ryuji choked out, his blunt nails digging into his back, “More-! More-!”

There was no way he couldn’t give him exactly what he wanted. Mouth hanging open, his eyes heavy lidded, Mishima slammed forward, driving in the rest of his cock. Back arching, wailing loudly, Ryuji squeezed him even closer, his legs curling around his hips. Tight-! He was so tight inside-! His cock-! It was being crushed it-! It…it felt so good! Panting heavily, his mind completely blank, Mishima began to jaggedly thrust into Ryuji’s stuffed hole. Writhing underneath him, clinging to him for dear life, Ryuji babbled and mewed incoherent praises and pleads for more, bucking his hips in time with Mishima’s thrusts. Smooth lips brushed against his ear. Akira’s warmth pressed to his back. A big, hot familiar something pressed insistently to his twitching hole. Mishima shuddered and gasped, pushing back into Akira. A harsh squeal of excitement rolled through him. Even though it felt amazing in Ryuji, his ass was missing the familiar girth of Akira’s cock. The dildo was amazing but…his slutty hole wanted even more! 

Akira whispered into his ear, “Does it feel good, Mishima?”

“Y-Yes! Yes! It feels so good!”

“I’m glad.” He could hear the smile in Akira’s voice, “Do you want me to make you feel even better?”

“Yes! Yes! Please! Please, Sir!”

Laughing quietly, Akira murmured, “Good boy. Here’s your reward.”

That was the only warning he got. Clamping down on Mishima’s hips, holding him in place, Akira rubbed the tip of his cock teasingly against his entrance, making him think it would be a slow, gradual thing but then, with a hard exhale, shoved forward, forcing his cock in alongside the dildo. White washed across his vision, followed by a bright burst of sparks. Throwing his head back, shuddering when Ryuji took the opportunity to nibble sweetly on his throat, Mishima came with a strangled wail, filling up Ryuji’s spasming insides with a flood of jizz. Loud, vibrant pleasure rushed through his nerves, overwhelming him until his entire body felt like it was buzzing. Ryuji’s hole clamped down even harder on his cock, squeezing him, milking him. Laughing gleefully behind him, Akira never stopped, he continued to slam into him, pushing his cock deep inside to mess him up. Clinging to Ryuji, grateful for the toned arms wrapped around him, Mishima whimpered when Akira gave his ass a hard slap. 

“Have you made Ryuji cum?” Akira asked, his voice admirably even and calm, despite the frenzied pace of his hips. 

“R-Ryu-Ryuji…have you…?”

“Close-!” Ryuji gasped into his ear, nipping at the lobe, “Gonna cum-! Your cock-! Your cock is gonna make me-!”

“Cum-!” Mishima panted, curling his fingers into Ryuji’s short hair. Yanking his head down, he claimed his mouth in a desperate, hungry kiss, shoving his tongue between his plush lips. It was more out of a need to make Ryuji cum than anything else that got him moving again. Unevenly pumping his hips, wanting to make Ryuji feel the same way Akira did, he tried to aim for all the sweet spots, to push in deep and mess him up but he couldn’t get the rhythm right. For a moment, he was anxious that he wouldn’t be able to do it then, every muscle in Ryuji’s body tensed up. He inhaled sharply. His back arched. Clamping his arms down even tighter on Mishima, Ryuji let out a strangled howl as he came, splattering them both with a mess of jizz. An immense blast of prideful triumphant roared through him, making him see sparkles. He kept the momentum going, fucking Ryuji as he came, wanting to push his orgasm further and further until he was crying from the pleasure. He got to what he felt like was close, but Akira curled his fingers tighter around his hips, a clear signal for him to stop. 

Panting raggedly, Mishima turned to glance over his shoulder up at Akira. Smiling, Akira leaned down to kiss his temple, “It’s Ryuji’s turn.”

A trill of excitement chirped inside his throbbing heart. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to know what it felt like to have Ryuji’s cock inside of him. Ryuji, who had still been recovering from what was a mind exploding orgasm, one that made him feel boneless, weightless, like he had ascended to a different plane of reality, immediately jerked back to the present moment at the mention of him finally being able to graduate from virginity. His cock, still rock hard, even after that amazing ejaculation, twitched happily, ready and rearing to go. Only, he wanted his time to be a little different from Mishima’s. His gaze flickered over Mishima’s shoulder to meet Akira’s. He didn’t need to say anything – Akira got it right away. Slipping his arms around Mishima’s midsection, he easily tugged him up. Ryuji whimpered and shivered as his cock slipped free from his spasming hole. The dildo was still firmly inside, making his stomach feel heavy and full. Fighting to control the pace of his breathing, Ryuji watched hazily as Akira quickly got Mishima straddling his hips. 

The tip of his cock brushed against Mishima’s tight, stuffed hole. Ryuji had to bite his tongue to keep from asking Akira if they could try it with his, Akira’s and the dildo inside. Best saved for later – he didn’t want to push right now. Reaching down with a trembling hand, Ryuji held his cock steady as a panting, Mishima lifted his hips. He hung there for a moment, the corners of his lips tilted upwards in a teasing grin. Sticking his lower lip out in a pout, earning himself an adorable giggle, Ryuji decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. Blowing out a hard breath through his nose, knowing that he definitely wasn’t going to last long if he did this but beyond the point of caring, Ryuji clamped his hands down on Mishima’s hips and forced them down, impaling him on his cock. Mouth hanging open, his eyes stretched open wide, Mishima’s slender body noticeably shivered. Before Ryuji had time to get anxious that he might’ve hurt him, Mishima leaned forward, bracing his hands on Ryuji’s chest and began to bounce on top of him, fucking himself on his cock. 

“Fuck-!” Ryuji gasped. “Mishima-! Mishima-!”

This…it was amazing! His hole was so tight! Being inside him along with the dildo was an incredible sensation. His hole was sucking him in, milking him! Every time Mishima raised his hips up, the spasming muscles stroked him in a way that was much more intense than a handjob or blowjob. Bucking his hips in time with Mishima’s movements, want to push his dick in so deep, he’d be able to feel each thrust in his stomach, Ryuji slid one hand down from his hips to wrap it around Mishima’s weeping cock. Crying out sharply, his body shuddering, Mishima thrust forward into the ring of his fingers, mumbling repeated coos of his name. Ryuji wanted to ask him if it felt good, but he couldn’t make his mouth work right. All he could do was pant and moan as they moved together. Still…there was something missing. A little something more he needed to push this over the edge. Thankfully, Akira knew exactly what he needed. Shuffling forward so he was pressed right up against Mishima’s back, Akira pressed the head of his cock to Ryuji’s stuffed full hole and thrust forward, driving the entirety of his length inside. Howling at the top of his lungs, a rush of dizzying ecstasy coursing up from where Akira’s cock was forcing his ass to stretch open even further to accommodate his fat cock and the dildo, Ryuji rapidly picked up the pace of his thrust, pummeling up into Mishima’s tight ass. 

“R-Ryuji-!” Mishima coughed out, “Cumming! Cumming! Wanna cum! Can I cum?!”

“Y-yeah! Cum! Cum! I wanna make you cum!”

Slamming his hips down hard, fully impaling himself on Ryuji’s cock, Mishima went completely still for a moment, mouth hanging open, a line of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes glazed over and hazy then his body shuddered as thick ropes of jizz poured out of his cock. Completely forgetting about his own impending orgasm, Ryuji kept up the pace, rapidly stroking off Mishima’s cock to squeeze out every last drop. Reaching around from behind, Akira squeezed and stroked Mishima’s balls. Resting his chin on his shoulder so he could see the both of him, his dark, heated gaze flickered down to Ryuji, who shivered happily underneath his intense stare. He wanted him to cum as well…well, that was an unspoken command that he was more than happy to obey. Jaw clenching, stars dancing in front of his eyes, Ryuji thrust up one more time and came inside of Mishima’s tight, hot ass. The sensation of Mishima’s hole squeezing him hungrily as he filled him up with jizz was beyond incredible. This…oh, this was something he could quickly get addicted to. 

“R…Ryuji…” Mishima breathed, collapsing down on top of him. 

Curling his arms loosely around him, Ryuji kissed everywhere he could reach, “You were so good. It felt amazing inside you. You looked so gorgeous when you were riding me.”

Giggling happily, snuggling even closer, Mishima mumbled, “You were so adorable when you were taking my cock. I almost came just from how cute you are.”

Ryuji sputtered, his face somehow managing to heat up even further, “I’m-! I’m not cute.”

Mishima giggled again, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Yes, you are. You’re really, really cute.”

Ryuji was about to protest further when Akira spoke up in a playful voice, “Don’t you two forget about me.”

They both jumped, their eyes widening. Akira was still between Ryuji’s legs, looking down at them with a teasing smirk on his flushed face. Gasping, appalled that he had gotten so wrapped up in himself, he had completely forgotten about his Master, Mishima quickly reached down to spread open his plump cheeks, revealing his sloppy hole. 

“Please! Use me! I promise I’ll make you cum a lot!”

“Me too!” Ryuji spread his legs open wider, internally kicking himself in the shins for not thinking of Akira first. “Please use me too. My hole is yours to fuck as much as you want! I promise I’ll make you feel good!”

“Two very good options.” Akira murmured, his slender hands roaming over Mishima’s backside, “No way I can choose between you, so I guess I’ll have to use both.”

Bringing the head of his cock to Mishima’s hole, he thrust inside, pushing a delighted, squealing moan out of him. Digging his fingers into the plump lobes of his ass, he slammed hard into a few times, panting and gasping softly, sweat dropping off of the line of his jaw to plop down onto Mishima’s back, then pulled his cock out (smiling slightly when Mishima moaned in disappointment), brought his dick to Ryuji’s hole and shoved his way in. Legs trembling, Ryuji wailed happily, exhilarated to have that incredible length inside him once again. It didn’t last long – Akira messed him up deep inside for a few thrusts then switched back to Mishima. He bounced between them, fucking them in turn, grinning widely as they moaned and wailed, clinging to one another as he drove them closer and closer to another orgasm. Dragging his blunt nails down Mishima’s back, leaving trails of red across his pale skin, Akira dipped down to follow his hands with his lips. It was regrettable…in this position, he couldn’t kiss both of them. He would have to make up for that later. 

Clenching his teeth, awash in endless waves of pleasure, Ryuji pushed back against his orgasm, determined not to cum until Akira had. He had already neglected his Master so much! He couldn’t let himself cum just yet! Burying his face in Mishima’s shoulder, resisting the urge to bite him, Ryuji moaned when Akira’s cock slipped free from his ass once again. Only this time, he didn’t move to Mishima. Instead, he grabbed Mishima’s hips, rolled him off of Ryuji and onto his back. Hopping off the bed, he pointed down at the floor. Panting erratically, Mishima was on his knees in front of Akira first. Ryuji was right behind him. Pressing their shoulders together, they crowded in close to Akira’s cock, their mouths stretched open, tongues slid out. Curling his fingers around his cock, Akira gave it a couple pumps then, with a harsh moan, he was cumming, covering Mishima and Ryuji’s faces with a heavy load of jizz. Several spurts landed on Ryuji’s and Mishima’s tongues. Eyes sliding closed, adoring the delicious taste spreading across his taste buds, loving Akira so much, it felt like his heart might pop, Ryuji trembled when the head of Akira’s cock slipped past his cum drenched lips and pushed down into his mouth. He slipped down further, sucking lightly on his twitching length. 

After a couple strokes of his mouth, Akira pulled back and moved to Mishima. Hungrily gobbling up his cock, Mishima pushed down all the way to the base and swallowed around Akira’s length. Sighing raggedly, Akira stroked his hair approvingly, sending a bolt of ecstatic giddiness piercing through him. Curling his fingers underneath Mishima’s jaw, Akira let his cock slip free from his sloppy mouth, a lazy smile on his face. Swallowing down the thick fluid, relieved by the fact that there was going to be much more where that came from, Ryuji leaned happily into Akira’s touch when he stroked the backs of his fingers along the curve of his cheek. 

“You two,” Akira said softly, “did so well tonight. From now on, you can fuck each other whenever you like. Of course,” he laughed, “it still stands that you can’t have too much fun without me.”

“We won’t.” Mishima mumbled, gazing up at him with love clearly shining in his dark eyes. 

“That’s not possible.” Ryuji giggled, covering the back of Akira’s hand with his own. “You being here is the only way we’d ever have this much fun.”

“Good answer, both of you.” Akira chuckled. Jerking his head towards the bed, his grin growing, he said, “Come on, let’s have a lot more fun, shall we?”

“Yes!” Ryuji and Mishima cried happily. Jumping to their feet, they climbed up onto the bed, eagerly awaiting their next instructions.


End file.
